


What Veronica’s thinking during Candy Store

by Lil_Peanut



Series: Heathers [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, SO, enjoy... or not., this is what I think Veronica is thinking during candy store., uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Peanut/pseuds/Lil_Peanut
Summary: Dude, just read the title to know what’s going on.Anyways, IM BACK! It’s been a little while since I made another work soooo... hope you like it?
Series: Heathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879438
Kudos: 8





	What Veronica’s thinking during Candy Store

**”Are we gonna have a _problem?!_** **”**

”You got a _bone_ to pick?” _Oh no_

“You’ve come so far, why _now_ are you _pulling_ on my _dick?!_ ” _the fuck-_

”I’d normally slap your face off.”

”And everyone’s here could _watch!_ ” _wow, ok._

”But I’m feeling _nice,” for once_

”here’s some _advice” did she just rhyme?_

“Listen _up biotch” WHY TF IS THERE MUSIC PLAYING?!_

**Dun dun dun da dun da dun dundun**

**badadada BUM!**

“I LIKE!”

“Looking _hot,” as always._

“Buyin stuff they cannot.” _wow, another rhyme._

_“_ I LIKE!”

“Drinkin _hard,” wait, is she drunk right now?_

“Maxin dads _credit card.” Another rhyme. coincidence? I think NOT!_

“I LIKE!” _Wait, if Mac and duke are saying “I like” then why aren’t we hearing stuff they like? Or is this stuff they like?? I am confusion._

_”Skipin gym, scaring her, screwin him.”_

_“_ I LIKE!”

“Killer clothes,” _literally._

“KICKIN NERDS IN THE NOSE!” _OW! Why you kick me? :c_

“But if you lack the _balls,” well, technically-_

“You can go play dolls,”

” _let your mommy fix you a snack!” Um, ok..._

“WOAH-OH-OH!”

“Or you could come smoke,” _um, no thanks?_

“Pound some rum and coke,” _I’m getting sick of these rhymes. Wait, why are they singing again?_

“IN MY PORSHE A WITH THE QUARTERBACK!” _Ram or Kurt? I forgot._

“WOAH-OH-OH, WOAH-OH-OH!”

”honey whatcha waitin for~?” _Well that sounds like you’re talking about something else- *epic nose bleed*_

“Welcome to my Candy Store~!” _I actually am pretty hungry. Wait, Is she actually talking about sex?_

“You just gotta prove you’re not a LOSER anymore~!” _Damn she actually has a really good singing voice..._

_“And step into my Candy Store!”_

“GUYS FALL!” _That’s a fact._

“At your feet,” _no they don’t...?_

“Pay the check!” _Wait what-_

“Help you cheat!” _Wait, what’s going on? I was focusing on the “guys fall at your feet” part._

“ALL YOU!” _Wait are they talking about everyone here?_

“Have to do,”

”say goodbye to shamu.” _Who tf is “shamu”??_

“THAT FREAK!” _Wow, thanks for clearing that up for me._

“‘S not your friend, I can tell in the end!” _Mac can tell the future?_

“IF SHE!”

”Had your shot,” _wait, my shot? Omg are we talking about guns now?!_

_”SHE WOULD LEAVE YOU TO ROT!” Wow, um, ok._

“Course I you don’t care,” _I OBVIOUSLY CARE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_

“Fine! Go braid her hair, maybe Sesame Street is on. >;3” _wow, sweet burn, Mac._

_“Or forget that CREEP!” Freak, creep, what’s next? Uh, Jeep? No, that would be weird-_

“And get in my _Jeep!” W o w ._

”LETS GO TEAR UP SOMEONES LAWN!” _Well that went from 30 to 100 real fast._

_”honey whatcha waitin for~?” Well that went from 100 back down to 20 real fast._

“Welcome to my Candy Store~!”

“You just gotta prove you’re not a _PUSSY anymore~!” Wow. Ok._

“And step into my Candy Store!” _dude, where even is this candy store??_

“You could join the team,”

”OR YOU COULD BITCH AND MOAN” _r u d e ._

“You could live the dream!”

”OR YOU COULD DIE ALONE” _hey Mac, you’re not one to talk- wait, what?_

“You could fly with eagles!” _Wtf_

“OR IF YOU PREFER,”

”keep on testing me,” _I seriously think they’re talking about sex._

“AND END UP LIKE HER!” _Wait, where tf did Martha come from??_

“Veronica, look! Ram invited me to his homecoming party! This proves he's been thinking about me!” _Shit. I’ve been too focused on the song._

“Color me stoked...!”

“I'm so happy!” _I’m sorry Martha! ;~;_

“WOAH OOO WOAH-OH-OH-OHOH!” _I can’t believe I have to write thi- wait what??_

_**“HoNeY wHaTcHa WaItiN fOrRrRrRrR~~”** OMG, MY EARS_

_“SHUT UP, HEATHER” THAT HURT MY EARS EVEN MORE-_

_“Step into my Candy Store~!”_

“Time for you to prove you’re not a LAMEASS,” _geez... wait, jeez? Idk which is right-_

“Anymore~!”

”AND STEP INTO MY CANDY STORE!”

”it’s my Candy store, it’s my Candy,” _well, duh._

“It’s my Candy store, it’s my Candy!” _Yeah, I get it. I won’t try to sell any of my own candy or whatever._

_“ITS MY CANDY STORE,”_

_”ITS MY CANDY STOREEEEE-OR-OR-OR!” I GET IT! Wait, is the song over?_

_**Ba duh duh ba duhduh DUN!** _

**Author's Note:**

> My dog appreciates all kudos and comments (•–•)/
> 
> Even if there’s none-
> 
> Also, THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO MAKE! I really hope you enjoyed watching it. Now imma go watch Candy Store for the thousandth time.


End file.
